


Tonight Never Happened | Kagetsuki

by stxrshipsfly



Category: Haikyu, Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrshipsfly/pseuds/stxrshipsfly
Summary: The tall blone started questioning if he really likes the black haired setter or was he just horny and did it with him?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

"tsukki!" the cute dark green haired boy called from behind, "shut up yamaguchi, you're too loud"

"i'm sorry" the taller tsked and walked faster only for yamaguchi to follow behind him. "how was your weekend tsu-" before he can finish, an orange haired boy came flashing from behind them, along with a very determined kageyama

"I'M NOT LOSING THIS TIME BOKE!" he yelled as they got further away from the two. Tsukishima rolled his eyes while the younger giggled at the other first years, "they do this everyday."

**after practice~**

"everyone, gather around" the coach ordered, and they all immediately followed. "we will be having another practice match, the schedule was a little rushed, but it'll be this week" their faculty adviser handed the schedule to their team captain

"what team is it?" hinata jumped, "Nekoma" Takeda smiled

Hinata's eyes twinkled as he thought about seeing his best friend again, "i should tell kenma about this!"

"i'm pretty sure he already knows hinata" the smallest ensures him. "let him." asahi commented, eyeing the excited first year "kageyama~ should we practice?" hinata asked as he holds a ball in his hands "working hard is different from overworking, hinata" daichi crossed his arms and gave them a somewhat concerned yet it looked like a death glare to the two first years.

"it won't take that long, right kageyama?" he frowned, "kageyama?" still no answer..

"kageyama!" he repeated again, "huh? sorry?" the younger jumped, "are you okay, kageyama?" suga asked, worried about the other setter.

"uh yeah, sorry. Let's practice" he smiled

Tsukishima squinted his eyes at him, he looked fazed and distracted about something, that isn't really like him, he's usually easy to read, at least to him, he thought. There is something different about him today, but he jus can't point out wha-

"tsukki let's go~" he softly called for him, "coming." he answered back, leaving his thoughts behind. When they were about to change, he though for a bit before calling out for his friend "yamaguchi..?" he called, "yeah?"

"have you changed yet?" he stopped as he answered, "not yet, why?" he wasn't really sure why he was doing this

"let's go practice with kageyama and hinata" he simply said, "you wanna practice with them?"

"what did i say?" he said already walking out to the gym, "hey wait for me" the younger said as he puts on his half worn shirt

"hey guys~" he peeked thru the window, "can we join you? tsukishima wanted to practice" The duos eyes fell on the tallest, making him flustered, "eh?!-- w-we aren't forcing yo-"

"you should practice with kageyama, since you can't spike his tosses that well" hinata jumped excitedly

"eh?! my spikes are just fine" he rolled his eyes, "i'm just not a machine like you," he pointed his finger at him then smirked.

Hinata passed the ball for kageyama to toss and soon after ran to the other side to practice his receives.

\---

Kageyama's thoughts were filled. He's starting to think that his skills are gone, he practices almost everyday, what was going wrong? He feels so unmotivated and felt the need to hurt himself through overworking and.. cutting sometimes, that's why he's always tired and his mental health is going down. He recently just felt this way and he wants to tell someone but he's scared. He's scared they'll leave him.

"oi, king" he pointed at the ball on his hand, "hurry up and serve already"

_'you can do this, you can do this, it's just a serve kageyama, plea-'_ as his thoughts distracted him, he watched the ball hit the net. He closed his eyes and pulled on his hair, the tallest laughed, "nice serve, king" he smirked

That made him so frustrated, so so frustrated, "ehh?!" he didn't even noticed he was making fists, his nails digging in his palms. 

After their practice, they all walked back to the changing room, closing the gym first of course.

"Tsukki! Let's go~" yamaguchi called him from outside the room, he got his stuff and went outside right away. "we'll be leaving first!" the smaller made sure that the other first years knew, "okay! see you tomorrow yamaguchi" hinata cutely waved, "you too tsukishima." he added, making the other scoff

As they were about to separate ways yamaguchi stopped him, "tsukki." he called, making the other look back. He stared at him with his face blank, waiting for the latter to say something.

As soon as the other boy smirked and put on a smug face, he already knew it was gonna be something bad, "why are you smirking like that?.. stop" slightly scared, he backed away.

Yamaguchi laughed in amusement, "i'm just joking around" he held his stomach as the taller's face flushed. "t-tch that wasn't funny yamaguchi!"

"you had a feeling of what I was gonna ask though, I knew you did" he giggled and looked at the other way, "well see you tomorrow tsukki~"

"why's he acting like that?" he shivered at the unfamiliar feeling

"hey, your late today" his brother approached him at the front door, "why are you out here?" he asked, not even looking at his brother and focused on removing his shoes. His brother scoffed, "why? I can't even wait for my own brother?"

"I just asked" he shrugged with his usual poker face, "hey, don't you think you're being too mean?" akiteru snickered, "whatever" and that's all he said before dissappearing in his room.

"he's always so salty" he tsked as he locked up their house.

\---

"kenma!" hinata cheered as they entered the gym, the other looked up from his game to see an excited boy, "shoyo." he smiled slightly, "chibi chan!" someone called from behind kenma

"kuroo! hii~" he jumped in excitement, "alright alright everyone get ready" coach ukai announced.

They all went to their specific spots and got ready.

Karasuno: 14 Nekoma: 15

15/15

17/19

19/24

Tsukishima can't stop noticing how awfully quiet he is, but he knows the setters mind is full. He looks so fired up, yet he isn't telling anyone his plan like he usually will. He's hesistating,

The referee whistled as the silver haired raised a board, indicating he'll substitute for the very fatigued first year, and for the first time today he spoke, "i wanna stay in the court..!" he slightly shouted, making the atmosphere a little awkward as it became quiet.

"Kageyama." the captain said firmly, "please let me sta-" before he can continue, coach ukai stood up, "kageyama!"

Nobody saw that little flinch his body did, but he did. Tsukishima did. The setter looked down and proceeded to walk to the side, "kageyama, i'm only switching you out because it looks like you're about to collapse, you should go to the nurse" the coach spoke, "please take him there kiyoko"

The setter looked at the others in the court before turning away and following their manager.

24/24

"they are catching up pretty quickly.." yachi said as her eyes sparkled

29/27

"YESSS!" karasuno cheered and shouted, almost in unison.

"you did great shoyo" he smiled at the compliment his best friend gave him, "you did amazing too, kenma!"

"oi chibi chan" he waved as a tall black haired boy came up to them, "you looked so cool earlier" he jumped as he put his thumbs up in front of him

"I did, didn't I?" he smirked, looking away. "oh by the way, your partner seems a little off earlier, is he okay?" he pointed out making the orange haired boy sigh, "i know, he won't tell me what's wrong, he usually will. I should probably check on him" he then said and waved goodbye to the two.

The two bid their goodbyes too, but kuroo didn't fail to notice the little sigh of disappointment his friend let out.

\----

"Coach Nekomata suggested we should have a barbecue party tonight since it's been so long" Takeda smiled as he announced it to the team which made them shout in excitement "Go change now guys," their coach reminded them, as they all went out from the club room to the changing room.

"Kageyama! hey! wait for me" he called for his partner who looked like he was running away on purpose, "Are you alright?? You've been so distracted recently, what's wrong?" he rambled on, making the other flustered.

was he that obvious? he thought.

"what do you mean? I'm completely fine" he quietly mumbled, almost like he was hoping that hinata could tell he wasn't and that he wants him to give him, well, a hug or just to be there by his side telling him it's all gonna be okay

The other boy tilts his head, "you don't look like you're okay" he eyed his partners face and saw how tears are pleading to come out, his lips quivered and that's when hinata stopped him.

He stepped infront of him making the taller quite surprised, "kageyama..?" his eyes went wide as he saw the so called 'king of the court' tearing up, looking at him with his eye saying 'please hug me'. He has never seen kageyama like this, he never even imagined him looking like this, looking so lost and scared.

"what's wrong? you can tell me.." he said as his hands unconsciously reached out for the others face, wiping the few tears that fell out, "I- I don't know what's wrong" his throat was tightening, tears threatening to fall, making it harder for the poor boy to speak.

Since the older didn't really know what to do, he instead just held his hand and stayed beside him as they walked towards their lockers.

"What are you doing?" the black haired setter mumbled as he looked at their hands, feeling a bit awkward, "What do you think he's doing stupid?" someone from behind them talked, making them pull away.

"what just happened?" yamaguchi let out a small gasp as his eyes switched from the setter to the other. "Kageyama was a little sad earli-"

"so holding his hands was the best idea you got? how stupid," the tall blonde commented, rolling his eyes as he walked away from the three."tsukki!" he followed but soon stopped in his tracks, "don't think i'll forget what we just witnessed earlier." he smiled and tried catching up with his friend.

"b-boke why'd you have to hold my hand..!" he shouted as his face flushed from embarrassment, "I didn't know what to do! you just started crying so i had to do something" he shouted back at his partner.

Kageyama sighed, it was a little exaggerated but he felt relieved as soon as he breathe out, "please don't tell anyone what happened earlier" he glanced at the younger before looking away completely

"I won't, but you have to tell me why you cried? Even if I wouldn't they will eventually find out" he pointed out making the other look back at him, "what do you mean? why?"

"Every time at practice, you just seem to be getting weaker and that's so unlike you. You look for solutions on how to solve your problems, but these days you just sigh and move on. I-I'm not saying you aren't trying anymore.. it's just- I'm just worried okay." He pouted at the setter infront of him.

The setter didn't know what to feel because he hasn't felt this kind of feeling for a long time now, feeling cared about and stuff. "Let's go change" he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"pstt.. Nishinoya" the second year with sharp blue eyes whispered loudly. "huh?" the libero looked back looking too excited to see his friend, "Should we make the first years drink?" tanaka smirked as he held two bottles of beer in his hands

"we might get in trouble.. are you sure??" he asked looking at the rest of the people there, "awe c'mon you're no fun at all" the taller huffed. A little hesitant yet excited a small smiled creeped on his face, "let's do it" he took one of the beer and hid it in his shirt as they ran to the first years table, with tanaka following behind.

They arrived at the table taking everyone in a surprise, looking around they slowly pull out the beer and smiled at them, "you guys want some?"

"a-are we allowed?" yamaguchi asked as he looked around, "Ukai-san made it clear that first years aren't allowed" the blonde haired boy spoke

"so you don't want some?" nishinoya asked as he opened the beer, "no" he simply said, not because he didn't wanna get in trouble but because he actually can't take the taste of it.

"tsukki can we please try it?" he asked, "oh and where's hinata by the way?" tanaka interrupted, "he said he was gonna go to kenma" the dark green haired boy answered. "awe he was our main target," tanaka sighed, "you guys just can't follow what the captain says, can you?" he rolled his eyes

"hey we are still older than you!" the other shouted, "do you want captain to hear you?" tsukishima asked, "i thought so, so be quiet" he said almost sounding like he was about to tell on them

"why are you so quiet kageyama? you want some?" nishinoya smirked as he gave the red colored cup to the latter, without hesitation he took it almost too calmly and gulped all of it down, yamaguchi gasped, as the second years mouth opened in surprise. The tall blonde frowned and watched as he drank all of it asking for more afterwards, "weirdo" was all he can say.

"tsukki, can we please try it" he pouted as he looked at kageyama and back to the other, "here yamaguchi" the second years handed him a slightly smaller cup to the latter. Without looking at his friend, he spoke, "you better not drink that" he warned, "but tsukki" he pouted looking at the glass of beer, "c'mon let him drink a little bi-"

"I m-mean I try you knowww~" they all turned to the tipsy setter, the second years burst out in laughter, "he's drunk.." they giggled

"he drank like 3 cups, how is he that drunk already" nishinoya asked, slightly worried. "That's exactly why, so don't drink that yamaguchi" he spoke

"gimme moreeerree" he clumsily hands out his cup to the second years as tanaka gladly gave him more, "don't you think that's enough ryuu?"

"of course it isn't, i mean he did ask for more" he smirked, "and you should know better not to give him more" tsukishima spoke as he gave them a slight glare.Before the other can say anything, the now drunk kageyama stood up, grabbing everyone's attention

"woahh, where you going?" tanaka asked as the other tried to balance himself, "bahhrumm~ bafhroom" he slurred

They watched as he dissappeared in the distant, walking unsteadily. "aren't you guys gonna follow him?" the blonde asked, "why would we?"

"that isn't the way to the bathroom" he pointed out, "yeah but that isn't the way to the crowd either so he'll be fine" the taller eyed the second years, slightly irritated by their stupid remarks.

After about 30 minutes or so he spoke, "i'm going find him" he stood up, "you will?" tanaka asked, surprised. "He'll get us in trouble" he rolled his eyes. "since when did you care about him or us getting in trouble?" the latter raised his eyebrows, "i'm gonna be part of this whether i like it or not, might as well try and get away" he looked back at him

Before his friend can speak, he did first, "stay here yamaguchi"

"we'll take care of him don't worry," the libero smiled, making him a little irritated, "you better not drink yamaguchi" he warned him one last time before he went in the direction of the younger.

\----

He's been trying to find him for at least about 20 minutes now and even though he won't admit it, he was worried. "This kid is so immature," he whispered to himself.He went in the bathroom one last time in hope of him magically appearing, "damn it." and that's when he tried checking the gym. He squints his eyes as he saw the equipment room door open, "oi, kageyama..?" he said loud enough that it echoed inside the dark and empty gym.

He rolled his eyes when no one answered, walking closer to the door he saw the setter on the floor, babbling to himself, two empy beer bottles beside him. "what the fuck? did you finish all of that?" he said a little too loud than what he expected himself. When their eyes met, his face turned back into his blank expression, rolling his eyes he spoke,

"why the fuck are you crying now? your the one who wanted to drink that.. thing" he said emphasizing the last word. "Stand up, let's go. If you want to get in trouble at least do it by yourself, why drag us with you?" He grumbled, not even making effort to look at the latter.

It was silent for a minute before the blonde spoke again, "you were so noisy earlier, now you can't even reply. Hurry up, will you?" no reply..

Already frustrated he walked towards the setter and tried making him stand up, only for him to be pulled down instead. "you're heavy, stand up already" he demanded as he stayed on the floor seated, his body relaxing, he didn't even notice how tired he actually was.

"dou yuu- do yuu think i'm a feylyure too?" he hiccuped, "failure is too much- hmm maybe just useless and stupid" he chuckled but soon stopped and jumped in surprised as the other wailed, "what the fuck, you really are drunk.. too drunk" he moved away from the latter.

"piepol heyt me right?" he cried out, "why the hell are you talking like a kid," he sighed as their eyes met once again, but since the blonde was closer this time, he saw how his lips quivered.

His dark blue eyes that was usually in a glare, it was red and puffy as if he hasn't slept for at least 3 whole days. There was dark circles under his eyes, that the blonde failed to notice earlier. His chin trembling a long with his body. He looked so weak and looked like he'll break with a single touch, the person in front of him didn't seem like the setter he knew, the ignorant 'king' he knew.

"i'm sorriiy.." he mumbled with a shaky sigh, his tears not even stopping for a moment. The tall blonde frowned, his eyebrows making a line.

He had this feeling inside of him, he couldn't tell what, but he was definitely feeling it. Maybe he was just overwhelmed by everything that's happening right now.

He looked at the setters hand and back to his face, he unconsciously reached out for the latter's hands. "i'm right here, it's ok.." he muttered almost inaudible. The black haired boy wailed louder and that's when he got his hand back, coming back into his senses.

_What the actual fuck did I just do?_ he thought as he looked at his hand disgustingly.

Kageyama became louder and a new set of tears came running down his already wet cheeks. The other couldn't take it and he made his body turn to the other completely, his hands beside the setters head, their body inches away from each other. "You never shut up, do you?!" he yelled frustratingly, the smaller figure's mouth opened to speak but he couldn't utter out anything.

as the older looked down at him, he noticed how he got even more red, his eyes letting out another single tear.

"you-" his eyes went wide as he felt the others wet lips touch his, not really knowing what he's doing, he pressed his lips harder, pushing his body down.

_was this a mistake?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠SMUT AHEAD⚠

"I might do something to you, If you don't stop right now" tsukishima tried looking at him directly, but the others head was burried at the crook of his neck. He felt wet weak lips touch his pale neck making him frown.

"I warned you." he scowled as he removed the others hands that was clutching on his shirt. He stared at his dark blue eyes, the others hands pinning him down, "This is bad.." he trailed off, he got one of his hands back as he held onto both the setters hand in a fist.

His hands slid across the others soft, wet lips, his eyes following his actions "you looked wrecked just by kissing me," he looked back up to see his glossy eyes. "Just a reminder before we start," his face turning a little too serious for the drunk, scared kageyama.

It was undeniable that kageyama was weak when it comes to alcohol, he has never taken more than 2 shots. He was just too drunk to know what was happening, and somehow the blonde is taking advantage of that.

 _Why?_ If you were to ask him that, he wouldn't know the answer either.

"I'm just doing this because.." he trailed off, "just because, so don't think i'm doing this because i like you." staring at the black haired boy in front of him, he chuckled as he rubbed his knee on the boys crotch earning a quiet moan from him.

"why are you so quiet now?" he cocked his head to the side, switching his knee with his bandaged hand. Kageyama closed his eyes, and let out a small "ahh~" making the other smirk.

He eventually went inside the other's pants and felt the other jerking his own crotch against his hands. "Too eager huh?" he tsked as he flipped the setter over. He put down his pants until the knee, not pulling it all the way. Tsukishima pulled out his cock, as he eventually pulled down the others boxers.

The other shivered as the blonde pulled out his cock too. He spat on his hands and started working on himself as he got his two fingers and without any warning he put it in the others already wet hole.

The other let out a rather loud moan and sticky liquids went spurting out on his shirt. "All I did was put my fingers in" Tsukishima chuckled in amusement. Kageyama didn't respond and instead let out another moan as the other started thrusting his fingers in him.

"You sure are sensitive," he watched as the other gripped the floor trying to hold himself up as he came all over the himself again. Tsukishima flipped him around so he was facing him, he stared at the setter, his eyes dazed looking up at him, sweat dripping from his body

He looks completely dazed, as if he really doesn't know what was happening or who is he even with, Tsukishima thought. After enough time, he hesitantly grabbed his waist as he slowly brought him up to his level and put his slightly smaller arms around himself.

"hold onto me, you're so weak.." he quietly ordered, yet loud enough to be heard from outside the room.

Honestly too weak to hold onto him, Kageyama's hands hanged weakly behind the blonde. Tsukishima can still smell the scent of alcohol all over his body.

Tsukishima teasingly rubbed his cock against the others throbbing hole, as the other let out a choked sobbed. Kageyama gasped, tears starting to form again when he felt the other ram his cock inside of him.

"p-please.." he managed to choke out as his whole body shook, "please what king?" he smirked, already going faster, making the other hold onto him as he whined. "to- too fassst.." he whispered, his voice breaking into sobs, "is this too fast for you king?" he mocked, holding onto the others waist, guiding him up and down his cock.

"mhm~" he whined as he tried giving him an answer, even trying to nod his head, "that's too bad." he smirked, not slowing down his pace. Kageyama started scratching himself on his arms as the pleasure took over his body. Their thrusts was getting sloppier as tsukishima felt his stomach knotting.

He thrusts inside of him one last time, throwing his head back, as white liquid shot out on their shirts.

"kageyama?" he breathe out, finding it quite hard to breath, "oi, king" he called out again, the other feeling a bit heavier than before. He pushed him away lightly, but it was enough for him to fall over completely, making a loud thud. His eyes closed, he slowly curled up in a ball, flinching here and there.

"you still don't know what's happening huh?" tsukishima rolled his eyes as he took off his shirt. He looked at the other and cringed as he saw the cum on his shirt.

He got his arms off around him so he can take off his shirt but was greeted with fresh scratches, "what the fuck? was he scratching himself when we were-" he let out a long sigh as his eyes slowly wandered up to his face.

he looked hurt, tsukishima couldn't figure out why, but it was the different kind of hurt. He slowly lifted his shirt up, trying to clean the other.

As he slowly pulls off his shirt, the blonde's eyes widened as he saw more scratches on his shoulders and down to his chest. It looked different from the one on his arms, it looked more deep. It looked painful to tsukishima, this was all so unexpected, he shut his eyes closed, not really knowing what he should do.

"Tsukishima?" someone called


	4. Chapter 4

Tsukishima jumped in surprised upon hearing his name, looking back, his eyes furrowed, "Kuroo?"

Kuroo looked behind tsukishima and back to him, his eyes widened as he thought about what could've happened, "what happened here..?" he mumbled, forgetting how to move his body. "why are you here?" the blonde stood up as the setters hands tried holding onto him, but instead made a thud, loud enough for both of them to hear as his arm hit the ground.

"looks like he wants you to stay beside him" he pointed at the setter on the ground, "you didn't answer my question" he sighed as he looked for something to clean them with. Kuroo shrugged, "well you didn't answer mine either" he pointed out, "We fucked, now answer mine." he answered, grabbing a towel that was hanging in the corner of the room.

A little shocked of how straightforward the other was, he scratched the back of his head, "We're about to leave, but you guys were missing- but anyways I'll say you went home together-"

"they'll never believe that" he glanced at the other, kneeling down to wipe the others face that was dripping sweat.

Kuroo gasped as he noticed what lays on the setters chest, "what's with all those scars?" he uttered out, finally walking closer to them, "don't." tsukishima commanded before the other can come any closer.

"I don't think he'd want you to see it," he glanced back at him before he sat the setter up, putting a clean towel around him. "I don't think he'd want you to see it either, plus I saw it already-"

"Then just pretend you didn't see it," the blonde stood up as he stared at the other. He sighed and looked away, "c-can I borrow your jacket?" he stuttered, making the other laugh as he removed his jacket.

"here," he hands his jacket but when tsukishima tried grabbing it, he pulled his hands back. The other stared at him, his hands still in the air. Kuroo chuckled, as he moved his hands behind the others body, pulling him closer to him, softly settling the jacket on his back.

"you're so extra," he mumbled, his cheeks turning bright red as he looked away. "oh? why are you so red all of a sudden?"

"stop," he huffed as he pushed him away, not realizing how close they were. Kuroo shook his head a little as he laughed quietly, "here, give me your dirty clothes" he suggested, pulling out a piece paper bag.

"the heck? do you carry a paper bag with you all the time?" his eyebrows furrowed, wondering why the latter has that with him. Kuroo shrugged it off as he pushed the paper bag in front of him, a way of saying that he should just clean up. The blonde got the bag from him and picked up the clothes that was scattered on the floor.

"was he aware of this..?" the other spoke, "he's passed out" he added, the blonde glanced at the setter but he didn't answer.

"Tell them that Kageyama went home already, I already told Yamaguchi that I'm going first because it was too crowded." he mumbled as he looked at the setter. Kuroo just nodded his head and left right away.

\----

To: Kuroo  
From: Tsukishima  
 _Thank you for earlier._

To: Tsukishima  
From: Kuroo  
 _yeah_ _of course, anytime:)_

He put back his phone inside his pocket, squinting his eyes as he saw kageyama's house in the distant.

When they arrived to his house, he put down the setter that was on his back and unlocked it with the keys that he luckily found inside the others pocket. He sat him down by the front door as he tried unlocking it. When it clicked open, he hurriedly went inside and clicked the lights open.

"so he lives alone.." he mumbled to himself as he carried kageyama inside, and soon laying him down on the couch.

"is this guy dead? he hasn't waken up since," he sighed as he looked around finding something to cover him with.

He followed the hall and was met with a wooden door by the end. He slowly opened it and realized it was his bedroom, it was full of volleyball posters. "of course.. what did I expect?" He got his blanket and walked out from the bedroom right away, stepping back into the living room, he watched as he wiggled around the couch finding something to hug.

Tsukishima shook his head a little before he layed the blanket down on him, "you sure are a heavy sleeper"

He got a paper and a pen and wrote, "don't ask who brought you home-" but soon sighed and crumpled the paper deciding its the best to just lie to him tomorrow. He locked the door on his way out and glanced at the house one last time before he started walking back home.

\----

The black haired setter woke up, the sunlight that was peeking through his window irritated his eyes. Using his hands, he covered the sunlight as he tried sitting up. Raising his chest up in attempt to sit up, he felt a pang of pain in his head, along with his aching stomach.

His body instantly reacting, he dropped back down on the couch. "w-what's wrong- what?" he hissed, his head throbbing. He held his stomach, and instantly shot up as he felt his bare stomach, groaning right after. "why- where's my shirt-" he looked around, hugging his body in defense.

There was silence for a few minutes as he tried remembering what happened, "I drank a little bit.. a-and then..?" he held his head, the pain just getting worst. He got himself ready before standing up, "everything is spinning.." he pouted to himself and made his way to the kitchen, holding onto the table.

Checking the time that was hanging on his wall, his eyes widens at the time, "practice.." he mumbled, and without a second thought he decided he'd stay home. He didn't feel motivated anyway so going to practice will be just a waste, he thought.

He gagged as he suddenly had the urge to puke, he ran to the bathroom, kneeling down in front of the toilet, he puked out literally nothing except water. His stomach was empty. After he stopped gagging, his body fell to the ground, his body was burning up.

Pushing himself up, he barely looked at himself in the mirror as he wash his hands. A stranger. That's what he sees, he doesn't know who the guy that stands in front of him every time he faces a mirror, a gut some people likes to call their reflection.

"stop being so weak, you're fine." he tries convincing himself, even though he knows himself that he isn't. He drank some more water and decided to just sleep through it. Then tomorrow he'll feel all better.. right?


	5. Chapter 5

"is kageyama not here today?" coach ukai checked, "yeah, i don't think he'll be joining practice with us today." daichi replied back shortly. "ok everyone let's practice our receives for 25 minutes then let's practice spiking for another 25 minutes then for the last 25 minutes let's practice our serves. 10 minutes rest in between" coach ukai sat down after he announced

"that's weird, kageyama never misses practice" the silver haired boy pointed out, "yeah.." the libero uttered out, looking at his best friend nervously, "someone should check on him later" their manager added, "kiyoko san!" tanaka's eyes sparkled as soon as he saw the black haired manager.

"I'll go!" hinata volunteered right away, "I can go too," the other setter raised his hands, "ah- no- please let me go by myself.. " the orange haired boy shyly glanced at latter

Sugawara chuckled, "ok hinata," he ruffled his hair, making the other smile brightly.

after practice~

"tsukki, should we go now?" he called out, grabbing his stuff "i have to go somewhere today, you can go first" the blonde responded as he looked at his phone screen.

"okay tsukki, i'll see you tomorrow~" he waved him goodbye and walked home with the others instead. He waited for everyone to leave, and as he was told he locked up the place, looking down at his phone, he sighed and walked to kageyama's house.

To: Tsukishima  
From: Kageyama   
_please come_

He stared at the house from a far, debating if he should go. Walking extra slower than he already was, he sighed and stopped briefly. Silence. He didn't know what to do, something was stopping yet he found himself in front of the door, raising his hands to knock but held it back.

"what the fuck? hurry up already" he mumbled to himself as he got himself ready to knock. He put on his usual poker face after knocking twice.

His eyebrow furrowed, as he stared down at the small boy in front of him, "tsukishima?" hinata tilted his head to the side. The tall blonde looked to the side, avoiding eye contact, "i forgot you'll be here- anyways I'll go now-" he tried leaving but hinata grabbed his arm

"what? no, you're already here, stay for a bit" the smaller smiled, his eyes twinkling as always. "i- what no it's-" before he can continue, the latter has already dragged him inside.

"so why are you here?" hinata asked as they sat down on the couch, as the other was about to talk, he spotted the half asleep setter going out of his room, "hinata?" he opened his eyes looking around

"tsu- tsukishima?!" he slightly yelled, confused to why the blonde was here, "stop acting surprised, you texted me to come" he rolled his eyes

"go back to bed kageyama, you're still sick" hinata interrupted them, trying to push the latter back to bed, "wait, wait- I did-"

"go to bed! Think about this later," the orange haired boy scolded, "wait-"

"see! you're still burning up kageyama," their voices can be heard even outside the room. "he didn't meant to send it to me.." the tall blonde mumbled, he stood up trying not to attract their attention towards him, he immediately went outside.

"that's embarrassing." he mumbled covering his face as he walked faster hoping to not get caught, he eventually slowed down after he couldn't see the others house anymore.

\----

"tsukki?!" a confused green haired boy tilted his head to the side, holding his dino stuffed toy.

The tall blone scratched his nape, "let me stay over," yamaguchi smiled up at him, and without exchanging any more words he went to the side to let in the other.

"so what happened, tsukki?" he closed the door and sat across the other, "wha- nothing," he rolled his eyes away from the other.

"you don't sleep at your house when you're bothered about something, because you said your family makes your head hurt more" at this point the blonde is looking at him again, he eyed the stuffed toy he was holding and looked away briefly.

"why do you still sleep with that," he scoffed, "it was the first gift you gave me, and i gotten used to sleeping with it," he huffed, feeling a bit offended.

"ok so what's wrong?" he tried asking again, "nothing, tsk" he stood up and made his way to the latters room. "i'm sleeping on your bed," he simply said as the other shook his head a little, grabbing the extra foam he had and laid it down the floor.

\----

"kageyama, you look pale, are you sure you can join us for practice?" sugawara worriedly asked. Before the other can defend himself, the smallest first year spoke, "he won't listen to me!" he pouted as he looked at the setter

"he's still really sick but he said he can't miss practice," he crossed his arms and let out a little 'hmph'

"i'm afraid you have to just watch today kageyama- or better just get some rest and go home for today" their captain spoke, "but-"

"no buts," crossing his arm as he raised one of his eyebrow, "please." he insisted right away

"oi, why are you so stubborn? just go home" the tall blonde suddenly interrupted, kageyama's eyes fell on him, ready to tell him to shut up. That smirk.. deja vu? He felt like he saw that before but he couldn't really pinpoint where. A sudden pain made its way to kageyama's head, "ahh- hurts." he mumbled, his hands holding his head.

"kageyama?" hinata was the first and the fastest one that ran towards him, knowing fully well that he isn't that stable yet.

"that's your answer kageyama. Just go home, alright?" the other setter spoke, his face looking a bit too worried. "Hinata practice with us for at least 1 hour." the coach finally spoke, "you." he pointed at kageyama.

"rest in the nurse's office, you can't go home by yourself. Take him home later hinata, ok?" he raised his eyebrows waiting for an answer.

The smaller boy nodded a little as he breathe out a little, 'yes sir'

\----

"come on, let's just go home" the smaller figure argued as he tried dragging the younger, "no, i wanna go to a cafe real quick" he answered taking back his hands from the other

"will you stop?! you are burning up, let's go." once again, he grabbed his hand, a little tighter this time, "wait- please," Hinata sighed heavily, "fine. Just get what you want, and we're leaving"

Kageyama's eyes sparkled as he walked inside the small cafe, "you must be really sick- do you really act this childish when you're sick?" the other soon followed behind him. As they walked in they saw the other first years, kageyama bought milk and hinata called on the others, "hey can we sit here?" the blonde raised his brows, "i don't really have a choice" he stared at hinata who was already seated in front of them

He didn't even glance at kageyama and instead pushed his chair outwards not breaking the eye contact with hinata. Standing up, the green haired boy pulled on his hoodie, "where are you going?"

"let's just go, I'm not sitting with them" he pulled his hoodie from the latter and started walking away, "tsukki- your order isn't even here yet" he mumbled the last part. Hinata gasped loudly as they all watched him leave the cafe, "he's so mean yamaguchi, are you ok?"

"yeah, i am, don't worry" he let out a smile, his hands behind his nape, as he tilted his head, "I guess i have to go first guys, i'm sorry" he ran to the cashier and asked them to pack the strawberry shortcake the blonde ordered.

He got the nicely packed shortcake and immediately made his way out the door after saying thank you to the woman behind the cashier. The other two stood up also getting ready to leave, "why couldn't you just drink milk in your house?"

"i like this one better, it tastes better" he pointed out, as he said thank you to the woman.

Hinata walked kageyama home, just like their coach ordered, he couldn't deny he liked walking the setter home though. If he can do this every day, he would, because according to him, he shined in the dark, his eyes were beautiful in the dark, and that was enough reasons for him to do so.

When they arrived at kageyama's house, the setter looked back at hinata, "you can go home now.." he mumbled before turning his back at him and unlocked the door. He turned around once again when he still felt the others presence, kageyama raised his eyebrows, asking why he was still there.

"oh- uh can you stay here by yourself?" he spoke, "I told you I'm ok now, " he rolled his eyes, "you're still burning up though-" he got cut off when the other sighed

"I really am ok-"

"let me stay over." he bluntly asked, finding no excuse anymore, both their eyes widened in surprised, there was a moment of silence before the taller spoke, "jeez.. why didn't you just ask" he scratched his head and let the other in

\----

"do you wanna watch a movie?" kageyama suddenly asked while they ate, the orange haired boy choked on his food and glance at the other, "what- we don't have to" he grabbed water for him and handed it to him, the other gladly snatching it from him

After drinking water, he sighed and glanced at him again, "do you not want to?" he asked, not looking at the other. Hinata took awhile to answer but as he looked up, kageyama already staring back at him, he smiled and nodded, "sure, let's do that."

The setter nodded at his answer, completely oblivious of the others feelings, "okay" looking back down to his food.

Hinata stared at him for another second or so before he started eating again too.

Maybe he was sad, or mad, hell maybe he was even scared that he loves and wants someone who doesn't even see him as a friend, at least he thought.

He didn't notice his eyes welling up with tears when kageyama said his name. The setter didn't really know what to say either, he just stared and hinata didn't even try to wipe his own tears.

"what's wrong?" and that's when the older stood up, grabbing his bag from the couch, "hinata- what are you doing?" he stood up as he tried following him. "i'm sorry- kageyama, I'm so fucking sorry" he sighed not looking back at the other, he took a deep breath before speaking again, "Please take your medicine. Stop getting hurt, we need you in our team, please hurry up and get well." he opened the door and as soon as he closed the door, a sob broke out from his throat.

He started walking away, his tears not pausing for a moment. He looked back at the house, his lips trembled and his chest ached, making him clutch onto his shirt near where it hurts. It's always the same feeling.

He didn't think he'd come to like the setter so much, at first it was, 'he's cute' but these days it's just, "it hurts right here in my chest"

Hinata doesn't like the feeling, but he doesn't know how to make it go away either, leaving him helpless and frustrated.


End file.
